fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Guard
Summary In the Frontier, there are several guards that are seen throughout the sanctuaries of the Frontier, most notably The Town of Right and Wrong and Topple Town. The guard's purpose is to guard the towns from dangers and threat, shown by their attire and equipment, however, the guards themselves cannot attack anything nor ca n they move to another location, which often baffles some parts of the community to even consider them as guards. List of Dialogues All guards have dialogues, however, each guard has their own unique dialogues as it interacts with the players. Here is the list of dialogues from the different guards found in various spots of the Frontier: Guard 1 * "I've got to keep an eye out. Move along, please." Guard 2 * "Careful outside of town. This a dangerous land." * "If only the woods around here were as safe as the ones outside Topple Town." * "Welcome to the Town of Right and Wrong!" Guard 3 * "I've seen a lot of birds hanging out on the wall's fenceline." * "Monsters can be dangerous. But if you're quick on your feet, you can sprint to dodge a lot of their attacks. Keep moving and you'll learn!" * "I'll be honest, that graveyard gives me the creeps." Guard 4 * "Legend says Topple Town fell out of the sky. Not sure what that means, tell ya' the truth." * "I really like Topple Town. It's a nice town, I'm glad I can be a guard and keep it safe." Guard 5 * "That big raccoon over there? He'll buy anything. I saw him buy a piece of trash once." * "Smith over there gets new weapons each day. Check back when the sun dawns and he'll have something new." * "Try to keep your distance when fighting monsters. If they can't hit you, you can't get hurt! Strike when it seems safe." Guard 6 * "You actually came up here? Well, I don't have much to say. Hmmph. Well, I'll give you a tip. I hear the rarest mushroom in the game likes to grow quite high in the air. I saw one once on the top of Topple Tower, but that was a long, long time ago. They never stay for long." Guard 7 * "What am I really guarding? I've never seen a guard attack a monster in my life. I don't even own a weapon. I just don't get it." Guard 8 * "Stay aware when you're outside the town. Monsters sometimes even lurk close to the walls, especially at night." Guard 9 * "Call me a yeahboy, but YEAAAAAAAHBOY!" * "WOO IT'S WARM! I am loving this heat! WOOWOO!" * "Oh? You're talking to me? Sorry, if I said something odd I just wasn't paying attention." Guard 10 * "I am so relaxed...It's nice not being on duty for once." Guard 11 * "I'm grabbing some food for the other guards." Guard 12 * "Tell you the truth, I don't know what we're guarding here. That rat's been asleep for days, and all these other rats are friendly! Nothing to worry about if you ask me." Guard 13 * "Hands down, best food I've ever eaten..." Guard 14 * "Don't linger too long, if you're smart. This giant has unknown powers we don't know about." * "Therefore- he's dangerous! Stay back citizen!" * "Oh- you're an adventurer. Well then, maybe you can figure this whole thing out." Guard 15 * "I'll guard him, but I'm not fighting him if he wakes up angry." Guard 16 * "This egg isn't going anywhere. Not with me here." Category:NPCCategory:Public Trivia * Some of the dialogues of the Guard may be removed or was added later on in updates, such as Guard 2's dialogue discussing the woods around The Town of Right and Wrong. * It is assumed that all, if not, most of the guards are female.